


Misunderstanding

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk





	Misunderstanding

It was always the supposedly easy missions that went to hell, Jack reflected, tapping out a rhythm on the butt of his P90 until Carter glared at him. "So what did you get yourself into this time, Daniel?" he asked his archaeologist, who was on his knees in the center of the room, bared to the waist, glasses gone, wrists manacled together in front of him. He looked fine otherwise, minus the rather attractive blush coloring his cheeks.

"It seems that the Honorati view scholars as...well, as slaves," Daniel said. Jack was vaguely aware of Teal'c shifting from wary to that level of alert that only appeared when the s-word was mentioned. "And since I am, uh...unowned, I've been claimed as property of the state." He looked outwardly calm, obviously choosing his words carefully, but Jack could tell he was beginning to panic.

"Didja try telling them that we do own you?" Jack asked. They'd learned long ago that the majority of the time it was easier to just go along with the local customs rather than argue. He could deal with the fallout later.

"No outward evidence of ownership," Daniel said, practically spitting the last word, as if it tasted foul on his tongue. "Without a collar, I could just be an escaped slave, and that's punishable by death. They think they're doing me a favor."

Before Jack could make an appropriately snarky reply, Ambrosius returned, the guards saluting, right fist to heart, as he walked into the room. He said something to Daniel in the Latin-based language Daniel had been so interested in, and though Jack didn't understand a word, the way the statesman trailed two fingers down Daniel's cheek made his meaning clear.

Jack saw red. No one touched Daniel, especially like that. Without thinking, Jack took a step forward and kissed Daniel firmly on the mouth, tongue slipping past Daniel's slightly parted lips. He wished the other man was kissing him back, but he knew the important thing here was to put on a show. The kiss went on for some time and then Jack pulled back, hands still cradling the back of Daniel's head. "Proof enough for ya?" he asked the statesman, knowing he wouldn't understand but gratified nonetheless that his voice wasn't as shivery as his insides. The statesman barked a command and Daniel was hoisted to his feet, dazed expression blending into confusion and then all emotion leaving it entirely. Jack let go and stepped back so the guards could remove the manacles and return Daniel's shirt, glasses, and pack.

No one spoke until the team was already halfway to the 'gate. "You're a much better damsel in distress than Carter. I guess it's because you have more practice," Jack tried to joke, but it was obvious from Daniel's suddenly stony expression he'd failed. "At least we didn't have to call for back-up this time. And Ambrosius was definitely jealous." Daniel glared and sped up to walk alongside Carter, and Jack gave up.

The team didn't talk until they were through the 'gate and back home. It was only then, too, that Jack's actions really started to sink in. What had he been thinking? Sure, it had gotten Daniel out, but Carter and Teal'c had seen, and either of them could report him for behavior not befitting an officer and a gentleman. And even worse, Jack had no way of knowing what Daniel thought about what had happened; he hadn't pushed Jack away, but he hadn't kissed back, and Daniel's current expression wasn't giving anything away. Jack handed off his gear to one of the supply sergeants and watched dismally as Daniel high-tailed it out of the 'gateroom. "Debriefing in one hour," the general said, and Jack nodded, ambling down the corridors to the locker room. Hopefully Daniel would be done by the time he got there, so he wouldn't have to deal with the temptation of a towel-draped Daniel, too.

It was turning into one hell of a day.

***

"The Honorati are descended from Rome, in the republican phase," Daniel said, though Jack was only partially paying attention. He'd succeeded in avoiding Daniel in the showers, and when he'd gotten to the briefing room he'd been left with the seat next to Carter and across from Teal'c, rather than his usual seat next to the archaeologist. "The government is based around a senate and two consuls, similar to the Roman Republic on Earth. While they traditionally believe they were honored by the gods when they were taken, there has been no contact with the Goa'uld for at least six generations and most of the population is atheistic."

Jack completely zoned out when Daniel went into the linguistic complexities before Carter took over and droned on about the naquada deposits, too small for the Goa'uld's large-scale mining but possibly enough for a small mining operation. "Colonel O'Neill," the general asked, immediately bringing Jack back, "SG-1 returned almost eight hours early. Do you suggest a follow-up mission?"

"No, sir," Daniel said before Jack could open his mouth. "The Honorati's view of academics is one that is...objectionable. I was captured as a run-away slave once it was established that I am a scholar, and it was only Colonel O'Neill's quick thinking that kept the situation from turning into a volatile one." Jack barely suppressed a shiver at Daniel's use of his rank.

"Colonel, do you agree with Dr. Jackson's estimation?" the general asked. He seemed slightly surprised at Daniel's use of Jack's title, but didn't comment.

"Yes, sir," Jack said immediately, not looking at Daniel. "I think it would be ill-advised for the SGC to negotiate with people that strongly support slavery." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teal'c incline his head in agreement. "Plus, Ambrosius was an a--a jerk, sir."

The general smiled ever so slightly and nodded. "I expect your reports by the end of the day," he said, standing. "And your mission on Monday to P6A-892 is a go. Enjoy your weekend off. Dismissed." The team stood as the general left the room.

"Dinner at my place?" Jack suggested. "It is Friday, after all, and it's been ages since we had a team night."

"Sounds good, sir," Carter said, and Teal'c nodded behind her.

"Sorry," Daniel said, not looking up from the pile of papers he was shuffling. "Behind on translations."

"You're always behind on translations," Jack said, smile tempering the otherwise harsh words. "Take the night off, Daniel." He looked unconvinced, but nodded. "Great. 1900 hours at my place, I'll barbeque. Daniel, you are not allowed to buy the beer." That brought a tiny smile to Daniel's face before the archaeologist left the briefing room, Carter and Teal'c on his heels.

***

Despite Jack's insistence, Daniel arrived at 1905 with two six-packs of beer, one of Jack's preferred brew and the other of something dark and foreign whose label wasn't even in English. While Jack and Carter split the normal beer between them and Teal'c drank lemonade, Daniel would invariably nurse a single beer over the span of an entire evening, leaving Jack with the rest. He'd yet to enjoy the leftovers.

The rest of the team was already out back, Jack poking at the steaks on the grill, Carter and Teal'c setting up the table. Daniel put the beer in the cooler next to the grill, and Jack noticed he looked uncomfortable when he realised how close they were. Daniel grabbed his beer out of the cooler and took a few steps back, ending up at the table. "The potato salad's store-bought, Carter tells me," Jack said, breaking the suddenly awkward silence. "And it'd better be, after what happened last time."

"Not everyone got sick," Carter protested, grabbing a beer and opening it against the side of the grill despite Jack's complaints about what that would do to the finish. "Teal'c was fine."

"Teal'c has Junior," Jack pointed out, and Teal'c's normally impassive face took on a distinctly smug air from where he was finishing slicing up a large watermelon. Jack turned the steaks over one last time and then flipped them onto a plate. "Come and get it, kids."

The plate was set on the table, the cooler pulled close enough to reach, and the team sat down, digging in. Conversation was purposely light and not about work, though it periodically faded into uncomfortable silence, especially when Jack met Daniel's eyes across the table. Jack could feel Carter and Teal'c's eyes on him, but what was he supposed to tell them? "I've got it bad for my male archaeologist, and I'm afraid I've screwed everything up because he figured it out when I kissed him in public, even though it was totally a mission thing"? Hardly.

As usual, Carter started gathering up the dishes once the steaks had been reduced to bones and the formidable pile of watermelon to spent rinds. "Dishwasher's broken," Jack warned her as she stood.

"That's alright, sir," she said. "Daniel'll help me, right?" He looked like he was going to protest but Carter dumped a pile of his plates in his hands and went into the house. Daniel gave a long-suffering sigh and followed her, leaving Jack and Teal'c on the porch, the former nursing his third beer and the latter happily consuming the last slice of watermelon.

"MajorCarter and I were speaking during the journey in her vehicle," Teal'c said, and Jack slowly set down his beer, glad he hadn't been in the middle of drinking.

"About the mission?" Jack asked carefully. He stood and went to clean and cover the now-cold grill. He couldn't look at Teal'c for this conversation, though in a way he was glad it was the Jaffa rather than his 2IC.

"Among other things."

"Before you guys talk to the general, just know that I'd rather retire than face discharge," Jack said quickly, focusing hard at the grate he was scraping. "I can have a letter of resignation in to him on Monday."

"We do not wish to have you removed from your post," Teal'c said, confusion evident in his low, mellow voice, and Jack's racing thoughts stuttered to a halt. "MajorCarter and I have been aware of your interest in DanielJackson for some time."

Jack was stunned into silence by this bombshell, speechlessly staring at the grill. "MajorCarter and I were merely concerned that there had been a misunderstanding caused by the events of our most recent mission."

"What do you mean, misunderstanding?" Jack asked, looking up from tossing the cover over the grill. "This is cryptic, even for you, T."

"It is imperative that you speak to DanielJackson," Teal'c said. "I fear the fate of SG-1 may depend upon it."

"Melodramatic much?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said simply. Jack opened his mouth to insist the Jaffa clarify but Teal'c stood and carried his rinds and glass into the kitchen. Jack muttered something uncomplimentary about evasive Jaffa and busybody 2ICs and followed him into the house.

***

Carter finished drying the last plate and put it back in the cabinet. "I'm going to head home, sir," she said. "Housework to do tomorrow."

Jack nodded in smypathy. "T, you need a ride?"

"I will accompany MajorCarter," Teal'c said. "I will collide at her home."

"Crash, T," Jack corrected, though he could tell from the slight quirk of the Jaffa's lip that he knew exactly what he'd said. They left quickly, and Jack could have sworn that they shared a conspiratorial glance as the door closed.

"I should head out, too," Daniel called from the kitchen. "Work to catch up on, you know how it goes."

Jack walked into the kitchen, where Daniel was just drying his hands on a towel. "Stay?" he asked, surprised and a little upset at how pathetic he sounded. "Just for a little while. I...we need to talk, I think."

"We don't talk, Jack," Daniel said, leaning back against the counter and wrapping his arms around his torso. "If this is about the mission, there's nothing to talk about. You did what you had to do and that's it." There was a slight tremor in Daniel's voice.

"It's sorta about the mission, but about other stuff, too," Jack said. "Teal'c...gave me an ultimatum, I guess."

"Sam did something similar," Daniel said, confusion clear on his face.

"About a misunderstanding between us?" Jack asked, and Daniel nodded. "God, I don't know how to start this. Not good at the whole talking thing."

"Yes to the beer, no to the feelings," Daniel said softly, echoing what Jack had said a few months before.

"I thought we'd moved past that," Jack said. "You know that was just for the sting, right?"

"I guess," Daniel said, not looking at him. "And that kiss was just to save the damsel in distress."

"I don't really see you like that, Daniel."

"I realize that. But things have been...weird, lately. Tell me something?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Sam and Teal'c are handing us ultimata to sort out this misunderstanding of ours. Explain to me exactly what we're supposed to be talking about." Daniel was looking at him again, staring at Jack as if he were trying to see right into his brain.

"About the mission?" Jack offered weakly, but it was obvious Daniel wasn't convinced. "Some other stuff, maybe?"

"Why don't I start?" Daniel said wearily. "Maybe Teal'c and Sam think that kiss wasn't just about saving me. And what if I were starting to think that, too?" They were standing close together by the sink, Daniel's arms still wrapped around himself, damp dishtowel trailing from one hand. Jack touched the little tuft of hair that stuck out at Daniel's temple and tucked it behind his ear. "Jack?" Continuing the motion, Jack cupped Daniel's jaw, thumb brushing over his lower lip. His lips parted and Jack's thumb slipped inside. He groaned when he felt Daniel's tongue trail delicately over the tip, and removed it to replace it with his lips.

If kissing Daniel on the mission had been good, kissing him with his full participation was a million times better. Jack let him take full control of the kiss, desperately wanting to be possessed, consumed by the other man. The tip of Daniel's tongue flickered over Jack's lips and then plunged inside, seeming to explore every surface of his teeth and hard palate. He shifted and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling them flush together. Jack gasped when his erection crashed into Daniel's hip, and Daniel abandoned his mouth to press kisses to Jack's jaw and then work his way down the other man's neck. Jack's fingers tightened in Daniel's hair, holding him in place, and Jack felt more than heard Daniel chuckle against his throat. He licked his way back up to Jack's mouth, and then with a move Jack made a mental note to compliment him on later, Jack found himself pressed against the counter, the top edge digging into his legs just below his ass.

Jack pulled back from the kiss when he was starting to feel a bit breathless. "Bed?" Daniel asked huskily, and Jack could only moan and nod. He led Daniel on a stumbling dance down the hall, and they were both naked by the time they tumbled together into Jack's bed. They ended up Jack on his back, Daniel on top of him. Jack reached up, framing Daniel's face with his hands, and then guided him down so they could kiss again. Daniel tried to flip them over, but Jack stopped him with a hand on his lower back.

"Please?" Jack asked, smile suddenly almost shy, and Daniel nodded. Jack grinned, kissing him quickly. "There's stuff in the drawer..." A slow smile spread over Daniel's face and he leaned down to nuzzle Jack's cheek before moving down to explore Jack's chest with fingertips, lips, and tongue. Jack moaned, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheet beneath him. He almost flew off the bed, whimpering, when Daniel's tongue flicked out to lick the head of his cock. "Danny!''

Jack felt Daniel smirk as he wrapped his hand around the base of Jack's cock, kiss the head, and then take the rest into his mouth until he was kissing his fist. His bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling back to focus on sucking on the head. Jack cursed when Daniel flicked his tongue into the slit and he sat up, chuckling. "Please, Daniel," Jack all but begged, voice cracking on the other man's name. Daniel leaned up to kiss him and then reached across to dig lube and condoms out of the drawer. In a corner of his brain not saturated in a lustful fog, Jack noticed that Daniel still had his glasses on, before a cool, slick finger pressed gently against his hole and all rational thought fled his mind.

Daniel prepared him carefully and maybe even a little too slowly for Jack's taste, and he found himself pushing down on Daniel's fingers long before the other man was finished with him. Daniel dropped another kiss on his lips and slipped on a condom. "Ready?" he whispered against Jack's mouth and he nodded. Daniel lifted Jack's legs to curl around his waist and then gripped his hip in one hand, positioning himself with the other. Jack watched Daniel's face as he pushed slowly in, the accompanying pain irrelevant in the face of what they were doing. Daniel was finally, _finally_ his, and he was Daniel's, and nothing was going to ruin that.

It seemed like ages and yet far too soon before Daniel was all the way in, hips pressed against Jack's ass and the backs of his thighs. "Ok?" Daniel asked breathlessly, and Jack could only nod, pulling Daniel down for a sloppy kiss. Daniel waited a moment longer and then started to move, slow at first and then faster as he found his rhythm. They continued to kiss, though it turned into little more than their open mouths pressed together as the approached climax. Daniel reached between them, and he only had to palm the head of Jack's cock before he was coming, gasping Daniel's name. Daniel thrust a few more times and followed, backbone rigid for a few seconds before he collapsed forward onto Jack, crushing them both into the bed.

Jack waited until he was having trouble breathing before rolling onto his side, taking Daniel with him. "You know, I think I like this better than the talking thing," Jack said, and Daniel chuckled sleepily against his collarbone. Between the two of them they managed to pull the covers up over them, and then with a bit more shifting Jack found himself on his back again, Daniel curled up against his side and using his shoulder as a pillow. Jack knew they'd stink in the morning, but he didn't care. "Sleep well, Danny," he said, kissing his hair, smiling when the other man mumbled something that wasn't even in English in response. Thanking his luck and the joys of too-perceptive teammates, Jack drifted off to sleep, happier than he'd been in a long time.


End file.
